ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lords of Pain Wrestling
Lords of Pain Wrestling is an E-Fed that's featured on the http://www.lopforums.com Lords of Pain website. Founded in the spring of 2003 by Villiano 187, the promotion was originally named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. Due to creative differences, the PWA came under new management in April of 2007 and renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling. Over time, LPW’s shows have evolved into highly detailed epics that some said featured better wrestling in text than on actual television. Lords of Pain Wrestling features two distinct brands known as Insanity and Inferno (formerly known as Schizophrenia and Pyromania, respectively). Each brand roster consists of approximately 20-30 wrestlers and features their own unique championships, weekly shows, and pay-per-view events. At the end of each year, both brands compete against each other at the biggest pay-per-view of the year, entitled Altered Reality. Three of the Altered Reality matches will feature Survivor Series-style tag team elimination matches that pit teams of Insanity wrestlers against teams of Inferno wrestlers. Ultimate bragging rights are showcased in the main event, where Insanity’s LPW World Heavyweight Champion squares off against Inferno’s LPW International Heavyweight Champion in a "Battle of the World Champions". The winner of this match wins the prestigious Martinez Cup. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will acquire the said person. Current Champions LPW Insanity Roster *Al Boo Boo *Blackwell *Bloodrose *Bobino *Bryan Masterson *Crazy Ash Killa *cYnical *Cyrus *Eric Scorpio *Hatchet Ryda *Jeff Watson *Krimson Mask *Magic *Pope Fred *The Rabbi *Retribution *Shorty *Slegna *SoL *Son of Repoman *Stone *The White Falcon *"Wildman" Chris Montana *Zuma Insanity Personalities :*Stanman (GM of Insanity) :*Blazing Phoenix (Play by Play Announcer for Insanity) :*The D (Color Commentator for Insanity) :*Ash Bomb (Referee for Insanity) Insanity Managers :*Scarlet (Manager of Bloodrose) :*Little Red Riding Hood (Manager of Krimson Mask) :*Maria (Manager/Wife of Jeff Watson) :*Snookie (Bodyguard of SoL) Insanity Tag Teams :*Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio & Crazy Ash Killa) :*The Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) Insanity Stables :*The Entourage (SoL, Zuma, Jeff Watson, Maria, & Snookie) :*The Lost Prophets (Bloodrose, Retribution, & Cyrus) LPW Inferno Roster *D. Hammond Samuels *Edible Matthewson *Headbanger *Homicide *Innilock *J-Naughty *Jules *Ken Ryans *King NPD *Kross *Latimer Morven *Mass Chaos *N'itomniskittel *Ozwald Thomas *Random *RaTo *Red Dragon *The Rik *Robert Lillehammer *Rogue *Sheepster *Sockoman *Spectre *Styxx *The Sublime *T.J. Rage *Trey Spruance *Tromboner Man *X *Wevv Mang Inferno Personalities :*Specter (GM of Inferno) :*RAW is Snapple (Play by Play Announcer for Inferno) :*Kris Marion (Color Commentator for Inferno) Inferno Managers :*Alice Lillehammer (Manager/Wife of Robert Lillehammer) :*Idola Morven (Manager of Latimer Morven) :*Kallisto (Manager of Public Enemy #1) :*Sara (Manager/Secretary of Homicide) Inferno Tag Teams Inferno Stables :* Madcore Wrestling Alliance, M.W.A. (Homicide, RaTo & Tromboner Man) :* The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible Matthewson, T.J Rage & Juliet Richards) :* Public Enemy #1 (The Rik, Kross & Jules) Inactive/Fired/Retired Talent *Adeaton *Animal *Ash Bomb (Referee for LPW Insanity brand) *Austin/Sally *Baseballz *BC *Bestest *Blazing Phoenix (Play-By-Play Announcer for LPW Insanity brand) *Boss Foxx/Valleyboy *Chad Matthews *The D (Color Commentator for LPW Insanity brand) *Dalby Sound *Dragon Mask *Dubzilla *Eddie Hooper *Firefly *Flare *Harry Munchkins *Hostyle *Independent Pest *Jade *Jaro *J-Man *Japanese Buzzsaw *Kris Marion (Color Commentator for LPW Inferno brand) *Lex Luthar *Majin *Marty *Mike "The Brawler" Nunes *Morpheus *Mr. Nobody *MV4H *The Norwegian Beast *Paper Bag Man *Pen *Phantom Lord *Phillip Van Phillie *Poofy *Que *Rainman *Raw Is Snapple (Play-By-Play Announcer for LPW Inferno brand) *Red Ninja *Robb Larsen/Bat-Robb *Sashaband *samYi Song *SFS *Showstoppa/The Joker *Sick Fixx *"Sick" Nick *Snowman *Spark *Stanman (General Manager for LPW Insanity brand) *Starcrunch *S.S.D.D *Syanide *Warren Michael Darke *Winter *Woo Warrior *Takeover *Villiano 187